Yukimura's Evil Plots
by Lupe-brodrax
Summary: Yukimura is oh so bored, so what does a bored Tensai do? Plot to get tennis players together of course! First chapter: Sweet Pair


**Chapter 1****: Operation Sweet Pair!**

Jirou was in a department store today, why? Well why do you think someone would go to a department store for?

So today, Jirou decided to go for some grocery shopping as well as buying a birthday present for his favourite tensai.

"Mou, I wonder what Bun-chan would like…" Jirou said aloud to himself as he stepped into the elevator.

The elevator closed with a 'ding'! And Jirou found himself alone in the elevator.

"I suppose being alone isn't so bad," Jirou mused to himself. "I'll get to the 4th floor sooner."

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 'So much for that idea…" he thought to himself pouting slightly.

His pout vanished instantly when he saw who it was and a smile immediately adorned his features when he realised who it was that was in the elevator with him.

"Bun-chan!" the narcoleptic squealed and glomped his favourite tensai.

The self proclaimed tensai looked up in surprise. "Jirou? What are you doing here?"

"I ran out of food so I went to buy groceries! Also, I went out to buy Bun-chan a present! It's April the 20th tomorrow so tomorrow I'm going to Rikkaidai to give Bun-chan his present!" Jirou said in one breath, grinning widely.

Marui blinked in surprise, 'That's Jirou for you,' he thought to himself. 'Always full of surprises.' He smiled and petted Jirou on the head affectionately.

"Ano…Bun-chan, which floor are you headed to?" Jirou asked.

"Hmm? Oh the fourth floor." He answered.

"Really?! SUGOI NE!!! Bun-chan's going to the same place as me!!!" Jirou said squealing and glomping Marui again.

"What are you going there for Bun-chan?"

"Well, the bakery's there isn't it? (I don't know why a bakery would be on the fourth floor of a department store, shut up!)I wanted to try their cakes." He answered.

Jirou pouted. 'Then I'll have to think of something else to buy Bun-chan then…' he thought to himself.

All of a sudden, the elevator jolted, and it jerked to a stop, "What the heck?" Marui asked aloud.

Then, a voice over the intercom said. "Sorry minna-san, the elevators are having a slight technical problem, it should be fixed soon, and to Marui Bunta-kun and Akutagawa Jirou-kun sorry! Billpayer-sama's orders!"

"Just say Yukimura!" Marui shouted before sighing and sitting down on the floor.

"I guess we're stuck here Jirou, at least until Yukimura decides to make them work again."

"That's not that bad ne Bun-chan?" Jirou asked.

"At least you're stuck in an elevator with me and not Atobe…" Marui muttered to himself.

"What did you say Bun-chan?"

"Ah nothing…"

Stupid Yukimura! Marui had been stick in the elevator for 10 minutes now and he was feeling pissed off.

"When's this fricking elevator going to start?? I want my cake!!!" Marui yelled and kicked the door.

"Bun-chan doesn't like me?" Jirou asked with puppy eyes.

"I never said that Jirou!" Marui exclaimed nervously when Jirou looked like he was about to cry.

"Bun-chan doesn't like me!" Jirou said and went to sulk in a corner.

"Ji-Jirou!" '_I don't think I said I didn't like him did I?' _he thought to himself as he watched the normally happy tennis player sulk.

"Jirou, I never said I didn't like you…" Marui began awkwardly.

"Really Bun-chan?" Jirou asked and had sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course, I could never hate you." Marui replied nonchalantly.

"If you don't hate me then… what do you think of me Bun-chan?" Jirou asked as he bounced over to where Marui was currently sitting.

Marui flushed, '_He's so close!'_ he thought to himself as his palms started to sweat. "I…"

"Bun-chan! Your face is red! Do you have a fever?" Jirou asked as he felt the tensai's forehead.

'_Shit! Why the hell am I blushing?!' _Marui thought to himself as he jumped back, startled at the sudden contact.

"Bun-chan?"

"I…I er…well…" Marui stuttered.

Jirou cocked his head, _'What's with Bun-chan? He's never like this, is he sick?' _the clueless narcoleptic wondered to himself.

"Jirou…I…I like you!" Marui blurted out.

Jirou blinked, confused, "What do you mean Bun-chan? I like you too."

"Not like that Jirou! The thing is…I like you…more than that! I like you as more than a friend Jirou!"

Jirou comprehended his words for a second, then his eyes widened. "Bun-chan! You mean…"

"Yes! That's what I wanted to tell you ok??" with that, the self proclaimed tensai turned the other way, still bright red and breathing deeply to try and slow down his pounding heart.

'_Shit! I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I actually told him I like him!'_

Suddenly… he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and he felt Jirou's head bury into his shoulder.

Jirou felt Marui tense and turned around so he could see his friend's face, his eyes were covered and he looked like he was…_crying?_

"Bunta?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I…I hope we can still be friends after this Jirou…" the self proclaimed tensai whispered.

'_So that's why he's crying? Because he thinks that we can't be friends after that?' _he smiled.

He hugged Marui and held him close. "Is that what you're worried about Bunta? Is that why you're crying?"

Marui said nothing and feebly nodded in response. Jirou smiled and hugged Marui tighter.

"Bunta, I'll always be your friend, I'll always be here, even if the whole world becomes your enemy, I'll stay by your side."

Marui's eyes opened in shock _'Jirou…' _he thought to himself. He relaxed against Jirou's embrace let his friend hug him. _'That's the reason I fell in love with you…Jirou…'_

"Is Bunta ok now?" Jirou asked after he withdrew from the embrace.

Marui smiled. "Yeah…thanks Jirou."

"Anything for Bunta!" Jirou said smiling. "And you know what Bunta?"

"What?"

Marui's eyes widened in shock as he felt Jirou's lips against his own, the kiss lasted only a few seconds but even after Jirou withdrew, he could still feel them upon his own…

"Jirou?!" Marui said dumbfounded.

Jirou grinned at Marui. "I like you too!"

"…" Marui stared at his friend in shock. "Jirou…what did you…"

"I said that I like you Bunta!" the narcoleptic said and smiled at the self proclaimed tensai.

Marui's expression faded into a smile. He threw his arms around Jirou and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bunta?"

"Thank you Jirou…"

"No problem Bunta!" Jirou said and hugged him back.

Suddenly, the elevator jerked into life again. "Whoa!" Jirou exclaimed as he fell into Marui.

"Sorry for the delay minna-san, please enjoy the rest of your day here." Takumi said over the intercom. And Marui-kun, Billpayer-sama says congratulations! Nice work Marui-kun!"

Marui smirked slightly. "That Yukimura…"

"Let's go Jirou, we're nearly there anyway."

"Ok Bunta!"

"Aww man, they don't have any of their triple decker chocolate cake! I really wanted some too!" Marui said dejectedly as he stared enviously at the person who had bought the last one.

"There's always another day Bun-chan."

"I know…but still…I really wanted one…"

Suddenly, Jirou had a brainwave. _'I'll get Bun-chan that cake for his present! I'll request it from the baker!"_

"Jirou?"

"Oh..nandemonai…"

The next day…

"BUN-CHAN!!!" a voice cried.

The tennis regulars of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku looked up, surprised as Akutagawa Jirou of Hyotei ran towards them carrying something in a box.

"Hey Jirou…" Marui said smiling at the narcoleptic.

"Bun-chan! Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu! Here's your present!" Jirou said enthusiastically, shoving his present into Marui's hands.

Marui's smile widened "Thanks Jirou."

"It's that cake you wanted to get but wasn't able to! I hope Bun-chan likes my present!" Jirou continued while the rest of the tennis regulars stared at the two.

Marui grinned at the narcoleptic and affectionately ruffled his hair. "Thanks Jirou."

"Anything to make Bun-chan smile!" Jirou said smiling.

Marui flushed, remembering the incident yesterday. "Thanks again."

Jirou then turned to Yukimura. "Mou, Yukimura-san, next time you want to keep us in an elevator, make it longer na?"

Yukimura smiled as Marui turned even redder. "Next time…" he said smiling widely.

Niou smirked. "_Elevator? _You were in an elevator, alone with Akutagawa? Say Marui, you used protection right?"

Marui turned scarlet. "Niou! We didn't do it!"

Niou laughed "Sure… that's probably number one on your list of 'What to do when alone with Jirou'"

"Niou!!!"

"Sorry Bun-chan, but I have to go, Atobe'll make me run laps if I'm late. See you some other time Bun-chan!" with that the narcoleptic ran off to Hyotei.

"Congratulations Marui." The captain said smiling at the self proclaimed tensai. "I knew you had it in you."

Niou's smirked widened "So they did do it! He did use protection ne Yukimura?"

"Niou!!! For the last time we didn't do it!!!"

"Ah, but you wanted to…"

"…"

"Ah-ha!"

"Shut up Niou!" Marui yelled turning as red as his hair.

"See? You do! You so do! You didn't deny it!"

"Niou!!!" the self proclaimed tensai yelled and chased the trickster around with a tennis racquet.

"But you didn't deny it!"

Yukimura chuckled evilly to himself as he took a list out of his pocket and flipped it open to a page. "Heh heh… Operation: Sweet Pair complete! Now the next one on my list is… Ah, the Kisarazu Twins… heh heh…"

"Ano…Yanagi-senpai? Why is Mura-Buchou laughing like that? He's starting to freak me out! Yanagi-senpai??"

But Kirihara got no response from his senpai as he was busy scribbling furiously into his notebook.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's Operation: Sweet Pair complete! Just as Yukimura says, next chapter will be on the ****Kisarazu twins! **

**Lupebrodrax**


End file.
